Finally
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: Derek and Spencer finally get to go on a date together in a very long while. Spencer is still a little insecure about things and Derek is there to reassure him of his love. Enjoy the smut and flirting waitresses. Possessive!Spencer Reassuring!Derek
1. Chapter 1

**Hola there. New story. I have no idea if this will transform into a whole entire story or just stay at a few-shots. My muses hold the key, I'm just along for the ride...and it looks like you are also. So I ask y'all to sit back and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one and never will.**

**WARNINGS: There will be smut...so yeah. And language...and more smut. Grab some tissue or significant other and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reid POV<strong>

I was so nervous, I couldn't sit down. This was our first "official" date. We hadn't had the time before. Crazy unsubs, my mother, or his family; we didn't mind the family, it was the unsubs that were the problem. I fixed my shirt for the shirt for the thirtieth time, yes I had been counting.

I heard his footsteps coming closer to my apartment door. It helps that I was standing by the door. I could smell him, or rather; I know what he smells like exactly. Polo that I bought him, a little bit of the Axe that he uses in the shower, leather, and just him. I loved it. I opened the door, before he even knocked.

"You know, you shouldn't do that, baby boy."

I smiled and looked down. "I know, but I knew it was you."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"True… are you ready?"

I nodded. "No jacket?"

Sometimes I forgot he owned a Harley. I grabbed a leather jacket and locked up. He walked out my building hand in hand.

"Ready baby?" I nodded and climbed on the back of his bike.

"You know you look real good like that, right?" I blushed and looked away.

"No, really, you do."

He turned my face back towards him and kissed me softly on the lips. He tried to break the kiss, but I pulled his face back towards me.

"More" I mumbled, pulling him closer to me.

"Hold on baby boy." He got on his bike, facing me, and leaned back, pulling me to him.

"Perrfect" I purred, climbing on him.

He laughed. "Kitten?"

"Hm?" I mumbled, kissing and nipping along his jaw.

"Hungry?" I nodded, pulling his ear lobe between my teeth.

"But I want you." He grabbed my hips.

"How about after dinner…and a movie. And we take dessert back to yours or mine."

I nodded, opening his jacket and pulling down his shirt.

"No baby, not there."

I pouted and looked up at him. "You know how I get when you go there."

I smirked, oh how I knew too well.

"Fine, ruin my fun." He laughed and righted himself on the bike.

"Where we go?"

"This really good place that has good food?"

"Mexican?"

"Yep." I hugged his waist and kissed his neck.

"Thanks baby."

"Anytime darling." I giggled.

His southern accent was adorable. We sped off into the night and pulled up to his restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's POV<strong>

I should have known he was going to be like this. I love it when he gets like that t and besides we needed to go out, just us. He had been too stressed lately and I hated when he got like that. I pulled up to the restaurant and pulled him into another kiss before we went in.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining."

I shrugged and took his hand. "Felt like it."

He just bumps my shoulder as we walk in. We were seated in a small corner, next to a mural on the wall.

"Thank you" he says, grabbing my hand from across the table.

"You know it's never a problem."

He nods, "But still"

I smile and nod. "Anything for you."

And I meant that. We ordered and I watched him as I sipped my brew.

"What?" he asked, looking down and playing with his fingers.

"You're beautiful."

"Derek…"

"No, I mean it. You know I don't bullshit. I mean it baby boy. Hermosa."

"Cuándo?"

"When what?"

"Spanish."

I blushed and looked down. "Derek…you're blushing!"

I laughed, "I swiped one of your books. I only got far enough for a decent conversation."

He laughed, "It's the thought that counts, right?"

I smiled, he was truly beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid POV<strong>

Our food came and we dug in. Or should I say, I dug in. Mexican food was my weakness… I truly loved it. Derek watched me eat like there was no tomorrow. Normally, I would get self-conscience about someone staring…but with Derek it was different. It was a loving…admiring, almost lustful look. I think I love it. I know I love it.

"You're not hungry?" I asked, wiping my mouth and drinking some of the beer I had.

"I did." I looked down and saw his plate clean.

"Well then…"

Our waitress came and sat the bill down, batting her eyelashes at Derek.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Derek smiled at her and grabbed my hand.

"No, my husband and I are just fine. Thank you."

She gawked for a minute, looking between the two of us and finally left.

"Bitch"

He choked on his beer, laughing. "Babe…"

I shook my head, fed up. "She had no right!"

He smirked and got up. "I know, and I set her straight."

I put on my jacket, huffing. He put his arms around me, hugging me. "You know I'm yours."

I nodded and grabbed his face, kissing him. Nipping his bottom lip.

"Mine" I growled. He groaned and led me out the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

Tease. We walked out and got back on my bike.

"Movie?" he nodded, the helmet nudging my shoulder.

I sped off toward the theater and parked my bike. He got off and pulled off the helmet, giving me a show as he bent over to secure it to the back of it. I shut the bike off and stood behind him.

"Wanna tell me anything?"

He shook his head and grinded back against me. "That answer it?"

I laughed and groaned at the same time. "Yeah, it does."

I breathed in his ear, nipping it. I gripped his hips, grinding into him. "Sure you wanna go watch this movie?"

He moaned and kissed me. "Hell yeah"

I started walking forward, picking him up and groaning when he wrapped his legs around me.

"Spencer…." I warned him. He groaned and rocked against me.

"Derek… please" he whimpered. I groaned and buried my face in his neck.

"Spencer, you gotta get down. Movie baby, remember?"

He nodded, but his legs tightened against me.

"Derek, I just…please! I need you!" I rubbed along his back.

"You can't wait baby boy? I promise to make it worth your while if you do."

"I-I think so."

He slowly disentangled himself from me. I cradled his face and kissed his nose.

"I promise, ok?" he nodded and I pecked his lips.

"Ready babe?" He nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked to the door of the theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Reid POV<strong>

We finally got in and got our tickets. "Want anything?"

I smirked and whispered in his ear. "You."

"Reid…" he said.

I purred in his ear, "Yess, Mr. Morgan?"

He groaned, "You gotta stop that."

I nodded, I knew I needed to, but was I going to?

-No…I like this too much—

We headed into the movie, both of us still full from dinner. I led him to the very top and sat off to the side, not in the middle.

"Why over here?" He asked. I shrugged.

He didn't know I had already seen this movie. I chuckled to myself, oh I was so going to get it and I couldn't wait!

We sat down and waited for the preview to be over with. I shrugged off my jacket and put it in the seat next to him. He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I shrugged and smiled, snuggling into his side. He turned his attention back to the movie and wrapped his arm around me; his hand resting on my hip.

I put my hand on his thigh and stared ahead, hoping he wouldn't notice. His hand on my hip tightened in warning.

"Spencer, please don't do this."

"Do what?" Innocent charm on blast, while my hand moved further up his thigh.

"This."

"This?" I asked, moving to his zipper and unzipping his fly.

"I thought you said you could wait baby boy?"

I shrugged, "Maybe I don't feel like waiting."

I knelt down and sucked him into the hilt. He grabbed my hair, pulling slightly. I knew he was biting his lip, trying not to moan out. His hips shot up and I heard him grunt and shift. I swallowed him down, humming as I got closer to the base. He rubbed the back of my neck. His hips in sync with my bobbing. I scraped my teeth along the underside and top; his grip tightened in my hair.

He whispered my name over and over and over. I knew he was getting close. I slid up and dipped my tongue in his slit, swirling it around. I held his hips down and bobbed faster, adding a little more teeth.

He yanked my hair as he tensed and then flooded my mouth with his cum. I held it in my mouth and sat back in my chair. I tucked him back in and leaned over and kissed him. He groaned and lifted me into his lap.

I shared his cum with him until it dribbled down my chin. He gripped my hips harder than he was already doing. He rocked me on him and I pushed against him.

"Derek…not here."

He hummed and bit into my neck. I arched and whimpered. "Too late baby boy."

He covered my mouth as I groaned loudly. He pushed open my pants and gripped me hard.

"Der…rek" I whined, bucking in his grasp.

"Yeah?" he grunted, sucking on the spot on my neck. I bucked in his hand, riding it.

"Please" I whined, scratching his arms.

"Please what?"

I whimpered more, clutching him to me. "Spencer?"

"Nngh…"

"Cum"

That one fucking word and I exploded, biting into neck, thrusting my hips hard into his hand.

"God… I fucking love you Derek."

He laughed, stroking my hair. "Love you too, Spence."

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**You guys still there with me?**

**Read and review mi amores, por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope it didn't take to long for me to update this.**

**MAJOR WARNING: INNOPROPIATE USE OF ICE CREAM!, LANGUAGE, SMUT, M/M, and a thrashinginbed!Reid.**

**If you don't heed those warnings; not my fault!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't anyone except the muses that flood my mind.**

**I would also like to thank all the reviewers and people that alerted/favorited and so on and so forth. I'm running a lil short on time or I would answer your reviews right here, I promise to do it next time. THANK YOU AGAIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**ART 2**

**Derek pov**

He snuggled into my chest, purring.

"Spencer?"

"Hm?"

I tucked him back into the chair.

"Nu, lap."

"Your sleepy baby."

He nodded and looked at me. "Cuddle."

I laughed as he got back in my lap. "Wanna go home?"

"Nu…le's just stay for the rest of the movie an' then go." I nodded.

"Alright baby boy." He started snoring softly and I rubbed his back as he slept.

-Decent movie he picked—

* * *

><p><strong>Reid pov<strong>

I felt a hand on my hip, rubbing in circles. I moaned softly, arching in his lap.

"C'mon baby, wake up for me."

I shook my head and kissed his jaw. "No."

"Ok, guess I'll get ice cream by myself."

I shrugged and licked his cheek. "Got my ice cream right here."

He laughed, "But what if I want to have ice cream AND you?"

I looked at him, dirty thoughts running through my head.

"Really?" I purred.

"Mhm, let's go."

I stood up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the theater. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Where are we going for ice cream?"

"Hm…ooo! Cold Stone's!"

He nodded, but then looked at me. "Can you hold the bag and hang on?"

-Didn't think about that…-

"I'll hold it."

"Ok, come on and get ya sexy ass on the bike."

I blushed and put on a small show, watching him growl at me. I shuddered as I sat on his bike. He got on and I snuggled up to him as we drove to the shop. We played in the line, kissing and nuzzling each other.

"My house or yours?" He asked as I paid for the ice cream, after much debate on his part. I shrugged, I didn't care.

"My house fine?" I nodded and got back on his bike, sitting the 'cream on his front.

"Should've drove the truck." He groaned.

I pushed the ice cream more into him. "Why on earth would you do that Derek?"

He groaned and growled, grabbing my hand and putting it over his crotch. "I'm so gonna pay you back for this."

I lifted the visor up and licked his neck and bit down. "Can't wait."

When we finally got back to Derek's house, he got off the bike stiffly and groaned shifting himself in his pants. When we walked in, Derek pushed me against the wall, kissing him.

"Clothes. Off. Now." He growled. I ripped off my shirt and his, going for his jeans.

"Hold on." Derek took off his jeans and picked me up.

"Wait! Ice cream!" I squeaked. He went to put it in the freezer.

"Not all of it; bring the small one." He shuffled back to me, shoved the ice cream in my hands, picked me up, and shoved me back into the wall.

"Derek" I moaned.

"Yeah?"

I squeezed my legs around him. "Hurry…"

He grunted, his hips shifting. I groaned, scratching his neck as I bucked back.

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"Where do—fuck Spenc-er."

I moaned, my head dropping and thumping against the wall. He got us off the wall and into his bedroom. I struggled to get my jeans off.

"They're too tight." I huffed, "Just rip them."

"No, I love those on you."

I pouted when he got them unzipped and unbuttoned in one try. "'s not fair."

He laughed and pulled me on top of him. "Don't pout babe."

"Blah"

I sat up on him; my hands on his chest, his eyes were half-lidded watching me. I leaned over and grabbed the ice cream.

-I wonder…-

He hissed when I spread some over his chest, but moaned when I licked it off. I slid down further on his hips until I was face to face with my favorite you. I licked my lips in anticipation. He wasn't paying attention when I scooped some ice cream in my hand to put some on his 'trial'. He bucked up in my grasp as I stroked him.

"Ah shit! Spence, baby, stop."

I shook my head 'no' and kept stroking him.

"Spencer" he moaned, bucking more in my hand.

When he was looking down at me, I leaned in and took him whole.

"Got—ooh fuck!" He grabbed my hair, trying to pull me off.

"Stop! Oh God, Reid" he hissed.

I only bobbed faster. I HAD to see him come undone. I watched his face as he hit that peak and his eyes rolled back. The taste of ice cream and his come was divine. It changed the way his come tasted; I liked it. I pulled off him and got up, getting him a glass of water.

"T-thanks" I nodded, taking the glass when he finished.

He pulled me down as kissed me, my mouth opening and sharing his 'ice-cream cum'. He groaned and bit my lip, flipping us over and pinning me down to the bed.

"My turn" I gulped, my eyes wide.

I shivered in anticipation. I wanted to know what he was going to do. He was driving me crazy with his fingers ghosting over my body.

"Derek..." I moaned.

"Yes?" I guided his hand where I needed him most.

"Please?"

"No, I still haven't gotten you back for what you did on the bike."

"Derek!"

He nipped my ear and whispered, "You'll like this, promise."

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. He pushed my legs up and apart, settling in between them.

"Ready?" I nodded, nervous.

He shifted forward and eased a cold, squishy finger in. "Derek. W-why c-cold?"

He grinned and wiggled his finger around. He eased a second in and grazed my prostate. "DEREK!"

"Yes?"

"Is that ice cream?" He nodded.

I groaned, bucking against his fingers. I felt another squeeze in. He crooked his fingers and I screamed, arching off the bed. I pulled him down for a kiss. I must've caught him off-guard, coz when he leaned down, his fingers were pushed ceaselessly against my prostate.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He whispered.

I thrashed on the bed, losing my mind at how good it felt. He felt. I scratched his arm.

"Please!"

"Please what?"

I groaned/growled, "Stop fuckin' teasin'! Get. In. Me. Now."

"You want this?" He grabbed his dick and held it up. I nodded empathetically.

"Yes! A million times yes!"

"Alright then." He pumped his fingers a few more times and slid them out. He scooped out the remaining ice cream and coated his cock with it.

"Up." I lifted my hips as he slid a pillow beneath them.

"Ready?" I nodded.

He kissed me as he slid in. My mouth fell open as he continued in. When he was finally in to the hilt, I gasped, accidently clenching, making him groan.

"S-sorry."

"No…es fine" he rubbed my left hip.

He waited a few more moments before sliding out. I groaned, holding tightly onto his arm.

"Wan' me to stop?" I shook my head.

"No…feels so good. Cold, but good."

"Sure?"

I kissed his lips, "Very."

He lifted my hips even more, angling deeper and he hit my prostate. I saw nothing but stars.

"DEREK!" I screamed.

"Yessth?" He hissed.

I couldn't stop moaning, he was fuckin' everywhere. In me, on me, all around me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his back, making him go even deeper into me.

"Damn Spencer…" he grunted, holding onto my legs tightly as he rolled us over.

"D-derek! N-no!"

"No?" He asked as he held my hips .

I groaned, sitting up in the new position.

-Didn't know it could feel this good…-

I experimentally rolled my hips, watching him shudder and buck into me. I leaned down, kissing him. I squeaked when he grabbed my ass and started bouncing me on his cock.

"FUCK!"

I groaned, biting my lip as I rode him. I grabbed the remaining melted ice and rose up and poured on his shaft and then slammed back down.

"SPENCER!"

I giggled and rotated my hips, milking it for all it was worth. He turned us over and threw my right leg over his shoulder, pounding into me with no abandon. I arched off the bed, gasping, my eyes rolling back.

"You like that?"

I nodded, not able to speak.

"Tell. Me. How. It. Feels."

I groaned, scratching at his back. "Amazing."

"More"

I wrapped my other leg around his upper back and arched, molding myself to him. "I love you."

He bit into my neck, licking and sucking at the bruise. "I love you too."

"Again" I moaned.

"I. Love. You."

I screamed his name as I came, shaking, almost sobbing as my climax came rushing through me like an atomic bomb. He groaned into my neck, bucking into me a few more times before cumming himself.

"I love you so much Derek" I said sleepily.

He smiled and kissed my nose. "Love you too baby boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>

**Thank you.**


End file.
